M1941
The M1941 (referred to as M1941 Johnson in the game files) is an automatic rifle that appears in Call of Duty: WWII. Campaign The M1941 is wielded by some German soldiers in the campaign missions Collateral Damage and The Rhine. Multiplayer The M1941 is a low damage-per-bullet rifle. It kills in four shots at most ranges, and five in extreme ranges the rifle shouldn't be touching. However, this weakness is remedied by a high fire rate of 800 RPM, the highest in its class. It's the third fastest firing automatic weapon in the game, only beaten out by the Thompson and Waffe 28. The M1941's four-shot kill range is very long, and can score four-shot kills across the vast majority of sightlines on many maps. To counteract this range, the M1941 suffers from moderate but inconsistent recoil. In fighting multiple enemies the M1941 has a tendency to struggle as a result of its high rate of fire and its 25-round magazine, which is depleted rather quickly. Characteristics like this make this weapon more suited to close range combat. The rifle's fire rate and hipfire spread are the best in class, allowing it to easily kill unaware enemies and mow down small groups in quick time. The M1941 competes with the BAR and most submachine guns as a top-class close quarters weapon. The M1941's weakness is its inaccuracy at longer ranges. The per-shot recoil is fairly high, aggravated by the high rate of fire. The recoil is also unpredictable, kicking randomly and severely if not limited to short bursts. The rifle's stability is weak compared to most other rifles, especially when compared to the lower-recoil STG44. Enemies with more stable weapons will easily kill the player at even medium distances as the M1941 sprays around them. The Quickdraw Handle is one of the better attachments to use on this weapon, allowing players to more effectively utilize the weapon by more quickly directing the M1941's deadly spray onto targets. The Grip is a good choice of an attachment to fight off the rifle's recoil and aid staying on target at longer ranges. Extended Mags is useful, as the M1941's high fire rate runs through its 25-round magazine; 37 rounds allows for engagements against larger groups and to go longer without reloading. The Hustle basic training skill is useful with this weapon, counteracting the below-average reload time of the Johnson. High Caliber and FMJ are effective, like on most rifles, allowing you to take one less shot to kill (granted one lands on the head and you're in it's 4-shot kill range) and tackle opponents behind cover. All other attachments, including optical attachments and Advanced Rifling, are largely unnecessary as they provide little benefit. This weapon is best used with either the Infantry or Armored Division, as the M1941 is best suited to close ranges and these divisions lend themselves to better suitability in close quarters; Infantry Divison grants the rifle a bayonet, more attachments, and better strafing; Armored gives resistance to shell shock, tactical grenades, fire, and explosives, which can be useful for facing off against shotgun-wielding enemies using the Expeditionary division or for negating the stunning effects of both enemy and friendly explosives. Nazi Zombies The M1941 can be obtained from a Weapon Locker in the map The Final Reich for 1500 Jolts, and can be obtained from the Mystery Box in all of the current maps. When upgraded via the Ubersprengen, or by Mk. II Freefire special mod, it becomes the Emma Gee. Attachments *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 4) *High Caliber (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Steady Aim (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked at weapon level 7) *4x Optic (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 9) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Advanced Rifling (unlocked at weapon level 11) *Bayonet (unlocked at division level 1) Variants Gallery M1941 WWII.png|The M1941 in first person. M1941 ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the M1941's iron sights. M1941 Reload WWII.png|Reloading the M1941. M1941 Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the M1941. M1941 Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side of the M1941. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Rifles